


"I meant this, but thanks"

by SiriusTalks



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 20:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15693066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriusTalks/pseuds/SiriusTalks
Summary: Teddy jumps to the wrong conclusion and kisses James.





	"I meant this, but thanks"

Teddy ran around his flat frantically shoving things into a brown bag, a piece of toast in his mouth.

Despite always getting up at half past six in the morning Teddy always seemed to be late and leaving things to the last minute.  
He bent down to pick up a stack of papers he had left the night before beside the sofa and stuffed them into his bag. He glanced around his apartment, the bag now on his shoulder and the piece of toast in his hand. He scratched his head with his free hand as he tried to recall anything else he may have forgotten. 

The floor creaked and Teddy looked up to see James stood in the doorway of the sitting room. His hair was an untidy birds best on his head, and hands shoved into the pockets of his joggers.

“Morning Jamie.” Teddy said, resuming back to looking around the room and racking his brain.  
James grumbled in response. “Why are you always this… frantic in the morning?” James asked with a yawn.  
“I have no idea.” Teddy mumbled, distractedly.

James had moved in about 2 months ago. Teddy had suggested it, seeing as James’ Quidditch training was based in Central London and considering Teddy lived in Central London he figured it may be easier for James to not only to get to training on time but so he could be more sociable with his new teammates.  
So far they seemed to have gotten along great, James was good at filling up the fridge with food, which was a nice change considering before James moved in all Teddy ate was takeaway.  
And Teddy realised that when he actually had food in his fridge he was a reasonably good at cooking, which made up for the hopeless chef that James was.

“Okay, I'll see you later.” Teddy said, as he headed towards the floo.  
He looked back at James who was smirking at him, knowingly.  
“Forgetting something?” He asked.  
Teddy rolled his eyes. He strode back over to James and leaned down pressing a kiss to his cheek.  
When he pulled back James was blushing profusely, the smirk wiped from his face.

He pulled his hand out from behind his back to reveal Teddy’s wallet. 

“I-I meant this, but thanks.” He said, a shy smile on his lips.  
“Oh…” Teddy coughed and took the wallet from James’ hand.  
“Yeah um thanks, sorry about that.” He turned back around mentally cursing himself for being so embarrassing.  
“Wait Teddy-”  
He turned back around and James leaned up to kiss his cheek.  
Teddy grinned at James, who looked away, his face bright red. 

“Now sod off, I want to go back to sleep.” James said, gently shoving Teddy’s arm.

**Author's Note:**

> i have so many half written ideas and this was one of them so i figured i'd finish it off idk it's pretty awful but there we go


End file.
